


Whose Shirt?

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: No one recognizes the shirt. <br/>Disclaimer: Though I was born a few years before the series started, and I have a small collection of Monkees stuff, I’m really a fangirl, and not making any money off of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts).



Peter carried it home from the laundromat. It had been in the wash, he said, he'd guessed it had to be one of theirs. Really. He'd _looked_ before putting his shirts in the washing machine. So it had to have been carried from the house. Right?

Except none of them recognized it. 

"S'too big for me," Davy said, holding it up against himself. The hem dangled almost to his thighs. "Must be Mike's." He threw it across the room.

Mike made a face, holding it up. "I don't wear pullovers. Especially flowered pullovers." He tossed it to Peter. "Must be yours, Pete."

"Nuh-uh," Peter said, frowning. "I don't recognize it. It has to be Mickey's." He pitched it to Mickey.

Mickey wrinkled his nose. "No, babe, it's not mine. I mean, it's groovy, and all, but it's so...floral." He wadded it against his chest. "And I don't do flowers! I just don't!" 

Before he could go into complete histrionics, a knock interrupted him, and a cute redhead peeped through the doorway. "Hi, uh, I uh, followed you from the laundromat?" She nodded at Peter, giving him a brilliant smile that made Mickey fall off the couch, Mike start stuttering, and Davy's eyes sparkle as the lighting and focus softened around him. "I think you have my shirt." 

"I do!" Peter said, quickly plucking the shirt from Mickey's hands. "And I'd be happy to return it to you. Along with a shake? Do you like milkshakes? I know where the best ones in the city are made!" 

"That sounds great!" She took his offered arm, and the pair of them walked out of the house together. 

"Did you see that?" Mickey howled, "Pete got a girl!"

"Maybe he can play smart once in a while," Mike sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Omorka: _The Monkees, ensemble, They're not sure whose shirt it is, so everyone tries it on_.


End file.
